


Renegade

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Gangsta. (Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, NOT YET RIGHT NOW ITS JUST GONNA BE SOME TAME FLUFF AND PLOT OKAY, gangsta au, read the hc post first pls, thats a lot of main characters haaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throw all the volleyball children into the world of Gangsta and you can't really expect much but gang wars and fighting between twilights and humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shaky Future within Sight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these beautiful drawings of Twilight!Kageyama by artist noranb  
> http://noranb-artstuffs.tumblr.com/post/126777639114
> 
> and I'm using the headcanons off of this post!  
> http://kaneki-coffee.tumblr.com/post/126952426260
> 
> Really big thank you to princekenkaneki for betareading it!!!!

Hinata gripped the cold metal railing siding the stairs with one hand and leapt, pushing his small body off the ground until he was soaring in the air. When he hit the lower ground level, he let his weight fall and he rolled forward, taking off the brunt force of the impact. In seconds, he was back on his feet and running, barely even breathing hard. He could hear the sound of pounding footsteps from behind him, but they were still stuck on the stairs. He grinned to himself and bounced into a side alley, pressing himself against the wall and hiding in the shadows.

The seconds trickled by slowly before Hinata watched the heavy-set bodies that had been chasing him run past his hiding spot. He smirked, sticking his tongue out at them silently. They were idiots, thinking they could catch him. They were only humans, and couldn’t match his speed. He scrambled on top of a nearby garbage dumpster and began to climb up the wall, gritting his teeth as the rough brick tore into the pads of his fingers. When he made it to the roof, he wiped his bloody fingers on the edge of his shirt. It was hard to notice the fresh stains amidst the grime that already mucked his clothes.

_Focus_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head. _Gotta_ get _to Natsu_. His fingers strayed to the pocket of his overlarge jacket, feeling for the familiar shape of the pill bottle containing the celebrer he had just stolen. Even though her last dosage was a few days ago, she was already suffering from withdrawal symptoms. He hadn’t had much of a choice but to steal more. He was out of money and out of time. His fingers closed around the bottle, tightening in frustration before he released it with a sigh. It wasn’t any use thinking of it now. He just couldn’t get caught. Which meant he had to keep moving.

Hinata skirted the edge of the roof, careful not to misplace his feet. The fall wouldn’t be too bad, but he couldn’t risk injury. At least he wasn’t too far from the house. He found a decent place to jump to the next roof and took a deep breath, sending a wordless prayer to the sky before throwing himself forward. He caught the edge of the roof with the tips of his fingers and hissed in pain, but managed to pull himself up. His fingers were bleeding heavily now. Oops.

He wrapped his hands in the edge of his shirt as he ran across the rooftop, thankful it was flat. The next jump was much safer, and easier as well. He ran across the smaller roof before sliding down a sewage pipe and onto the ground. He was in the red light district now, which would normally be a problem, but Hinata knew that Kuroo didn’t have this area patrolled. Kenma had demanded the area be cleared of all guards so his people could travel safely. All the houses respected that and enforced the rule of the streets being free of all gang activity. Hinata allowed himself a smile– the ruling just made it easier for him to visit his sister.

The pleasure house he was heading to was small and tucked between two much larger ones. It was usually overlooked and ignored, which suited Hinata just fine. He wasn’t quite comfortable with housing Natsu in one, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. The apartment he rented was located in a dangerous area, and he didn’t trust leaving his immobile sister there. When Kenma had offered her a room for almost no charge, Hinata had leapt at the chance.

Sighing, he ran down the street, flipping up his hood and clinging closely to the wall. Between his bright hair and his short height, he was always noticed, but that didn’t mean he had to go looking for trouble. He had learned at a young age that attention was not what you wanted in a hell like this.

His thoughts came crashing back to reality when he slammed head-on into a tall, muscular boy leaning against the wall.

“Ow!” Hinata howled, holding his nose with both hands, doubling over in pain. It was like he had run into the wall, not a person. “What the hell?”

“Watch it, shrimp!” The boy whipped back angrily. “You made me drop my drink!”

Hinata scoffed, squinting through his hands to glare at the person in front of him. He was tall– that was obvious. A sturdy set of combat boots, which Hinata swore were flecked with blood, gleamed brightly in the morning light, and he also wore a black t-shirt over a grey pair of sweats. He was glaring daggers at Hinata, and the entire image would have been extremely intimidating if not for the milk carton on the ground between them. Hinata tried not to stare, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the innocent white carton. A droplet of milk slowly fell from the straw and onto the sidewalk, immediately evaporating.

“You-you’re angry because I dropped your milk?” Hinata struggled to hold back his laughter. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. What are you, twelve?” He drew his hands away from his nose to clutch the wall for support, and cursed under his breath as he realized that his fingers had not yet stopped bleeding. His face felt wet, probably a combination of the blood from his hands and the slight bleeding from his nose. He was just glad it wasn’t broken.

The taller boy kicked off the wall, standing to his full height– _like he wasn’t tall enough before,_ Hinata grumbled silently– and placed a hand on the sword at his waist. “Big words for a kiddie with a nosebleed.”

Hinata stepped back, wary of the weapon, but he couldn’t resist replying. Snarky comebacks were his specialty. “If I’m a kid, than what are you?”

…maybe not his _best_ specialty.

Snarky replies were obviously not the other’s forte either, however, because his face contorted as he struggled to think of a reply. He finally gave up and let out a growl of frustration. “ _You’re_ the one that ran into me! Apologize!”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. “I’ve got better things to do with my time,” he replied haughtily, beginning to push past him. But the silver dog-tags around his neck glinted in the light, and the taller boy’s eye shot straight to them. A terrifying smile formed on his face, and his hand shot out to grip Hinata by the shoulder. His free hand fished out a matching set of dog-tags from under his shirt. Hinata swallowed nervously, his mouth instantly going dry. _Please, oh, please, don’t challenge me,_ he begged. _I don’t have time for this._

“I’ll give you a five second head-start.” His tags flashed in front of Hinata’s vision as the boy dangled the chain carelessly on his finger. Hinata watched the tags lazily spin to face him. A/0.

Well, shit.

“Y’know, on second thought, I’ve really gotta go the bathroom–“

“Five.”

Hinata coughed nervously. “I’m sorry about the milk?”

“Four.” The maniacal smile on the boy’s face was really creeping Hinata out. It was like he had been waiting for a fight, and Hinata just happened to be there.

“Look, I’m sure–“

“Three.”

“Dammit!” Hinata started running in the direction he had come from, pulling a knife from the holster strapped to this thigh. He had an assortment of throwing knives strapped to the inside of his jacket, but he knew they were useless in a fight with such a high ranked twilight. He needed the element of surprise to use them. This was going to be a game of cat and mouse.

“Two, one!” The boy shouted, speeding up his counting and lunging after Hinata.

“Oi! Cheater! That wasn’t five seconds!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing himself to the side. A large sword sliced the air where he had just been standing. There wasn’t any time to think about that though. Hinata rolled across the gravelly street, dropping his knife, and leapt to the buildings on the far wall. He managed to snag the edge of a balcony railing on his first jump, but he couldn’t hold on– the cuts in his fingers were deeper than he thought. He yelped and dropped back to the ground, narrowly avoiding crashing into the sword-carrying twilight.

“Stay still, short ass!” The taller boy grunted, swinging his sword at Hinata’s head.

Hinata ducked, jumping away and snagging his knife from the ground. “Ha!” he crowed, spinning a second knife from its sheath and into his hand. “Missed me!”

“That’s because you’re so damn short!”

“I’m not short,” Hinata retorted, lunging forward and slicing at the twilight with both his knives in a quick flurry. “I’m fun sized!”

The twilight dropped to the ground, kicking out his leg to trip his opponent, but Hinata was already leaping above him. “That doesn’t make any sense, idiot! It means the same thing.” He swung his sword above his head, trying to crane his neck to look above him. How the hell did such a small guy leap so high?

Hinata, meanwhile, was busy scaling a wall, his knives safely strapped back into their holster. He grit his teeth as his fingers clung to the rough brick, but he was able to swing himself out of view before he was seen. He took the moment to catch his breath, leaning against the roof tiling as he assessed his injuries. He hadn’t been sliced yet, but his fingers were looking uglier by the moment, and he was running out of energy. The last time he had taken celebrer was far before he had run out of it for Natsu. She had used up his entire supply.

“Where are you, midget?” The shouting came from the noisy twilight, still on the ground. He was twisting in circles, searching the corners of the streets for signs of movement. “Don’t tell me you gave up!”

Hinata flinched, growing angry. Never! Giving up wasn’t an option. He muttered an apology to Natsu and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the bottle of celebrer. It had equal doses of upper and downer, but he was going to need to borrow a bit of the former. His hands shook as he tried to twist the lid off, smearing blood on the white lid. All he had to do was force the other to surrender. Then he could go to his sister. He tried not to recall the last time he had taken celebrer–it had been too long.

“Get out here and fight me!” The swordsman yelled from below, beginning to swing his weapon wildly.

Hinata popped two of the pills into his mouth and replaced the cap, shoving the bottle back into his pocket. Now he could fight. He stood up, cupping his hands and yelling through them so he could be heard. “Come and get me, dumbass!”

The so-called dumbass whipped around to face Hinata, a dark smile on his face. “Five second head-start?” he offered in a loud voice, already pacing forward.

Hinata turned away, diving across the roof and onto the next. “I’ll pass!” he called back, feet sliding across the tiling. He could hear the other boy running through the streets below him, always keeping the smaller twilight in sight. There weren’t any stairs in the area, or any dumpsters to jump off of. Hinata beamed. He was the only one who could jump to the roofs.

“You’re dead meat as soon as you touch the ground, half-pint!” Really, did the insults never end?

“Then I guess,” Hinata grunted, taking a step back before lunging off the roof, “I’ll fly!” He couldn’t hold back the triumphant smile as he leapt across the street, over the twilight’s head, and landed onto the opposite roof. The twilight could only watch in openmouthed surprise, his eyes widening in shock. It was as if Hinata had grown wings.

“Teach me how you did that!” he instantly demanded, sheathing his sword and backing up so he could see the orange-haired boy. His face had resumed the terrifying expression. A thought dawned on Hinata. Was that… his smile?

Curious, Hinata dropped to the ground floor, sheathing the throwing daggers that had slid into his hands during his leap. He was _going_ to throw them in midair, but something about the twilight had stopped him. He felt…safe. Decent, even. _Which is obviously a very bad feeling_ , Hinata reprimanded himself. _He came at me with a sword that’s almost as big as me._ And yet, here he was standing beside him now.

HInata sighed. This was how you died young in this city.

“How did you do that?” The taller twilight asked excitedly, fight forgotten. “You just went ‘whoosh’ and then you were in the air, and you went ‘bam’ and landed perfectly!”

“It’s not ‘whoosh’, you dumbass, it’s–“ his sentence was cut off as a gun fired and something sharp rammed into his chest, sending him stumbling back. Two more gun shots fired, and Hinata could see the other twilight drop to his knees, clutching his leg. He glanced at his chest, feeling it with numb hands. What the hell? One more shot fired and Hinata was blown off his feet, clutching his shoulder in pain and gasping for breath.

“Boys, boys, don’t you know the rules of this place? No fighting or Momma K will get mad.” A black leather shoe stepped into HInata’s blurring vision, and he flicked his eyes to stare into the face. It was the head of the Nekoma house, and leader of this territory.

“Don’t call me Momma K, Kuroo. Hinata knows who I am.” Soft hands felt his chest, locating the bullet wounds. Kenma sighed, then dragged Hinata upright, careful not to jostle him. “Now what he’s doing here is what I want to ask. Did you really have to shoot them both twice? It’ll be a pain to drag them anywhere.” The question was directed at someone out of Hinata’s vision.

“They should be happy it was just downer and not real bullets,” came the reply, and Hinata groaned. He recognized that voice. It was Daichi. What was the head of the Karasuno house doing here?

Kuroo tittered. “No worries, Kenma, Daichi and I will drag them behind us. Just lead the way.” He picked up Hinata’s limp body easily, drooping him over his shoulder. “Bit small, aren’t you?” he remarked. Hinata growled, but was too woozy to respond. He dizzily watched as Daichi picked up Kageyama, draping his limp form across his arms.

Kenma watched silently, his face blank. “This way,” he murmured, turning away from them and leading the way through a dark alley. Hinata closed his eyes, groaning. He hated getting shot with downer. It was worse than a hangover and hurt like hell.

It felt like hours before Kuroo was shaking him awake. “Oi,” he said harshly. “I am not your bed. Go sit in that room while we discuss your punishment.”

Hinata blinked, squinting to filter out the harsh light of the room. He recognized the place, although his thoughts were so sluggish it was hard to remember where he recognized it. Kuroo gave him a push, and he stumbled into the room. A small figure lying on the bed cleared his head. Natsu. He was in the pleasure house.

Sighing, he stumbled across the carpeted floor and collapsed onto the bed beside his sister. She was fast asleep, breathing shallowly. He frowned, vaguely recalling the celebrer in his pocket that she still needed.

The larger twilight he had fought with stumbled into the room, his arm draped across Kenma’s neck as he lurched like a drunkard. He must not have dosed on upper during the fight, because he was so far gone now. Kenma delicately dropped him into a cushioned chair and wiped his hands before turning to Hinata.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t get into fights here,” he said, disappointment showing in his eyes. “That’s why I allowed her to stay here. She can’t stay safe if you’re bringing fights next door. I trusted you.”

Hinata turned away, wincing. His entire body hurt, but Kenma’s words stung more than any bruise. “Sorry, Kenma. I didn’t mean it.”

Kenma sighed and opened a cupboard, pulling out the first aid kit. “Show me where you’re bleeding. You’re face is a mess. Is it broken?”

“Nah,” Hinata managed, wrinkling his nose. He had forgotten about the blood stains. He must look pretty scary. “It’s just my hands. But give Natsu her medicine first. She doesn’t look good.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, but nodded wordlessly. When Hinata gestured to his pocket, he pulled out the bottle and unscrewed the cap, noting the blood smears.

“You know, she isn’t going to get better with these inconsistent dosages. She needs a schedule.”

HInata slid to the floor, running his hands through his hair and ignoring the pain it caused. “I can’t give her that,” he whispered, angry at himself. “I don’t have the money. I’m barely getting by on my own dosages.” He stared at the other twilight, who was laying in the chair staring wide-eyed at a ball in the corner of the room. The boy hadn’t blinked in at least a minute. He was totally out of it.

Kenma sighed again, finished with Natsu. He crouched to the floor and cleaned Hinata’s fingers, wrapping them in white cloth, careful not to press the wounds too hard again. “I’ll see what I can do. Keep an eye on Kageyama for me.”

“Who?”

“The one that was going to beat you within an inch of your life if we hadn’t stepped in.”

Hinata snorted, then winced in pain. That was not a good idea for his poor headache. “Would not. I totally had a chance.”

Kenma patted the top of his head as he stood up. “There’s a reason I called Kuroo when I heard you were fighting.” He left the room, leaving Hinata in silence to decipher what that meant.

Minutes trickled by slowly before the quiet was broken. “Who…is…girl.” Kageyama managed, his head lolling to the side as he attempted to focus his eyes on Hinata. His voice was slurred beyond recognition.

Hinata looked up, then glanced at the bed behind him. “My sister,” he replied cautiously. “She’s a halfie, like me. She can’t move, so Kenma takes care of her while I find her celebrer.”

Kageyama’s face contorted as he struggled to think. His headache was probably ten times worse than Hinata’s. “You’re not…full…?”

Hinata tried to wait for him to finish the sentence, but grew impatient. Everyone always asked him the same question. “Yeah, I’m just a half twilight. Our dad was human. He ran off after he fucked our mom.”

An emotion– surprise?– flittered over Kageyama’s face and he grunted. Neither twilight felt like talking, so they waited in silence until Kenma stepped back into the room.

“Oh, good, you’re both awake. The heads decided on your punishment. You both must act as members of the Karasuno house and do as Daichi orders, but you aren’t affiliated with the house. Think of yourselves as hired mercenaries for the next six months.”

Kageyama sat upright, a hand shooting to his leg where he was shot. “What?” he exclaimed.

Kenma shrugged. “You got off easy. Although I honestly don’t know why you of all people got into a fight with a D/3. I thought you were targeting other A/0’s.”

Kageyama looked confused. “D/3? What?”

Hinata laughed nervously from where he sat, fingering his tags. “You never saw my rank, did you?”

“What? I fought this fucking baby carrot and he’s not even an A rank?” He turned to face Hinata. “Why the hell didn’t you say something? I’ve got better things to do with my time than fight midgets!”

“You were an ass!” Hinata replied hotly, face red.

Kageyama groaned and threw his head into his hands. “Kozume, please,” he begged. “I can’t work with him. He’s so smol.”

“Smol isn’t a word, dumbass,” Hinata interrupted before Kenma could reply.

“Shut up, idiot, you’re still short!”

“And you’re still a–“

“ _BOYS_.” A yell from downstairs rang through the air, shaking the entire house.

Kenma shook his head. “Now you’ve got Daichi mad. Honestly, I’ll be surprised if you two can live for a month without ripping each other’s heads off. What the heads were thinking, I don’t know.”

He walked out of the room, leaving the two twilights to glare at each other from across the room. “I’ll call in a doctor soon to care for you. Good luck.”

Hinata dropped his head to rest in his hands. _What did I get myself into?_ he asked himself miserably.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious, Kenma's called Momma K by those who don't know him. That's how he distinguishes between his business life and his personal life.
> 
> Personalities might seem a bit skewed, but I think that's because this is a really harsh environment that only the strong survive in. If you have any headcanons about a certain character, about how they would act or look like in this au, you should totally tell me because this au is my lifeblood. 
> 
> Chapters will probably rotate character view points (because I need to get this iwaoi out of my system soon) but it should all revolve around kageyama and hinata!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I put a lot of effort into thinking about all of it haha


	2. The Lights that Guide Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's thieving ways do not go unnoticed by the house of celebrer, Aobajōsai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focus characters for this chapter are Oikawa and Iwaizumi!
> 
> Credit to princekenkaneki (transtobio on here!! with amazing fluff fics!!) for proofreading and correcting all the names that I horribly butchered.

Iwaizumi paced purposefully down the corridor of the Aobajōsai family manor, his footsteps muffled by the pure white carpet that stretched along the length of the hall. His fists were clenched at his sides and the air around him seemed to grow darker as he came upon a set of wide doors. Without breaking stride, he threw them open and strode into the room.

“Oikawa,” he snapped, throwing a glance around the empty space. The room was silent, but the doors to the balcony were slightly open, as if left ajar on purpose. Iwaizumi glanced at the clock on the wall, noting the time and sighing in exasperation. Of course Oikawa was outside. The stars were out.

“Iwa-chan, come out and stargaze with me~!”

The lilting voice made Iwaizumi’s neck prickle. He stomped to the balcony, flinging the doors open carelessly and crossing his arms over his chest. His face softened when he saw Oikawa’s tall figure stooping to peer into his telescope, ignoring the world around him. He was always more interested in the stars above than any gang wars below.

_Damn space nerd._

Iwaizumi sighed and forced himself to relax his stance, walking to stand beside his friend. He leaned on the balcony railing, staring at the garden below without really seeing it. The wind blew lightly in his face, tugging the collar of shirt to reveal hints of a tattoo at his neck. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, lightly shaking one out of the box and placing it in his mouth.

“Want a smoke?” he grunted, the words shaping around his cigarette and causing it to hang limply from his mouth. Oikawa made a noise of disapproval and Iwaizumi shrugged, replacing the pack in his pocket. He expertly pursed his lips to straighten the cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply before sending a billow of smoke into the air with a heavy sigh.

“You can almost see Venus,” Oikawa chattered happily, glad for company. “I think the clouds will clear up in maybe an hour. Then the view will be clearer.” He stood up, stretching his back and yawning. “Take a look, Iwa-chan~!” He leaned on the balcony beside his shorter friend, grinning from ear to ear.

Iwaizumi stared into Oikawa’s face, studying it casually as he dragged in another breath. He cracked a smile, then blew smoke into his face.

“Ahh!” Oikawa yelped, scrunching his perfect face as he coughed and waved his hand in front of him. “Iwa-chan, you’re so mean to me.”

“We’ve got work to do, Trashikawa.”

Oikawa made a face, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. “What is it this time?” he sighed, glancing longingly at the telescope over his shoulder.

“Earlier today,” Iwaizumi said, pausing to take another drag from his cigarette. “A tag jumped Kindaichi and Kunimi. He didn’t take much, just a bottle of celebrer.”

Oikawa’s brow furrowed, the only hint that he was annoyed. “How are our men?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, flicking ash over the side of the balcony. “They’re fine. Their prides sting, but they aren’t injured.”

“That’s great,” Oikawa clucked, his face clearing and a bright smile breaking out. “Let’s have them list out what the tag looks like so we can track him down.” He clapped his hands, pleased with himself. “Problem solved~!”

Iwaizumi grabbed the collar of Oikawa’s shirt with an iron fist before he could escape back to his telescope. “Dumbass, we already got that. That’s why I’m here.”

Oikawa swatted his hand away, sticking his tongue out, but he settled back onto the balcony without much of a fuss. “You should treat your boss nicer,” he commented, glancing at Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye.

Iwaizumi made a noncommittal grunt and threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it beneath his boot. He didn’t feel like smoking anymore. “The tag’s a D/3. He’s short, and he’s got some orange hair that made him easy enough to follow.”

“Why are you telling me this, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whined impatiently, lacing his fingers and stretching his long arms in front of him. “You can take care of a D/3. You’re so big and buff!”

A well aimed swat to the head made Oikawa gasp in outrage.

“The _problem_ ,” Iwaizumi began again, glaring at the other. “The _problem_ is who the brat teamed up with. He’s with Kageyama.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise for a millisecond before he wiped the shock from his face. He stared silently into the garden for a long, dragged out minute, but a laugh soon bubbled from his throat. He clutched his sides as tears formed in his eyes. “We wouldn’t even have to do anything to the poor runt!” he exclaimed in between laughing fits. “Tobio-chan will do it for us!”

Iwaizumi glared daggers at Oikawa, but he was ignored. “Oikawa, the house distributes celebrer to all twilights who can pay. Don’t go soft on one just because you want to avoid a fight.”

Oikawa tilted his head back and laughed, his voice high and fake. His smile had taken a dangerous look. “Iwa-chan, your words wound me. You of all people should know me better. I would never miss a fight with our dear, legendary, run-away Twilight~!”

“Good.” Iwaizumi grunted, standing up straighter. “How many men are we taking?”

“Let’s see,” Oikawa pondered, counting men on his fingers. “I’ll take on Tobio-chan, in case he tries to defend chibi’s honor. You can take care of tiny tag. That should be it!”

“There’s a problem,” Iwaizumi interjected. “They were fighting in the red light district. Kuroo and Daichi caught them.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Oikawa cursed under his breath. “That changes everything. They’re always too soft. The tags should’ve been killed for that.”

“Kindaichi couldn’t get close enough to listen in, but he watched them walk out with Daichi. My guess is they’ve been adopted into the family. They probably had some connection or two that saved them.”

Oikawa made a face, wrinkling his nose. “We’ll have to bring it up in the next meeting.”

“Do you want to make the first move?”

“Of course! Iwa-chan, you know me so well. You’re a man after my own heart!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, jumping onto the edge of the balcony rail. “I’ll go check out Kageyama’s place,” he said, leaping into the garden below.

Oikawa watched, his smile dropping away as Iwaizumi bobbed out of sight. “Tobio-chan, huh?” he muttered to himself. A smirk slid onto his face. “Won’t this be fun?”

He turned away from the railing, leaving the balcony and entering his office. It was decorated sparsely, in shades of the family house colors, white and teal. His dark suit stood out from the walls and furniture, making him feel unclean despite knowing his appearance was perfect. He stepped up to the cabinet on the far wall, opening the top drawer and lifting out the false bottom. A sword laid on top of a pillow of white silk, its silver surface gleaming in the moonlight that trickled in from the window. Oikawa let a selfish smile flutter onto his face as he lifted his weapon away, swinging it from side to side to test his strength. He had not had to use his sword since Kageyama had run away two years ago. A regular sword sufficed on most occasions, especially with Iwaizumi as a guard, and he didn’t dare show off his flashy sword. But for Kageyama? He could make an exception.

He reached back into the cabinet and drew out the sword’s sheath, strapping it to his waist and thrusting the sword into it in a fluid motion. Movement to his left caught his eye and he turned his head a fraction, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His pale face stood out from his dark suit of grey silk, making him look ethereal in this lighting. He stuck his tongue out and turned away, leaving his office. A voice called out to him, causing him to pause slightly.

“Boss!” Yahaba strode to catch up to Oikawa, raising his hand in greeting. “Iwaizumi told me that you’ve found the tag that embarrassed Kindaichi and Kunimi. Are we going to settle the score?”

Oikawa waved his hand languidly in the air, taking bigger steps to pull away. “It’s taken care of.”

Yahaba nodded seriously, jogging to keep up. “Of course, sir. I’ll come too.”

“That’s not necessary,” Oikawa replied lightly, tossing a smile over, but his hand twitched away his suit jacket to reveal his sword. “I am more than enough.”

“But–“

“Have Mattsun run another patrol around the outskirts closest to Karasuno. If they see anyone, have them raise a fuss, but they’re not to get killed. It’s a distraction, not a serious fight.”

“And if there’s no one out?”

Oikawa shrugged. “When am I ever wrong about these things?”

“Understood,” Yahaba replied immediately, halting and watching Oikawa walk away. He hesitated slightly. “Iwaizumi…he is going to be with you, isn’t he?”

“Worried?” Oikawa teased, fluttering his hand above his head in a goodbye. “I am more than enough.”

“Nobody doubts that. But Twilights are animals.”

Oikawa shook his head, striding away. “Iwaizumi will be there.” He could hear a sigh of relief from Yahaba and then the scampering of feet as he ran off to gather a patrol. “Honestly,” Oikawa grumbled, shaking his head. “It’s like they’ve never seen me fight before.”

“It’s because you’re rusty,” a voice replied from the darkness, making Oikawa flinch. Iwaizumi stepped out, the light reflecting off his cheekbones.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screeched. “Tell a man when you’re going to go invisible!”

Iwaizumi glanced around, swinging his head from side to side curiously. “Man? I don’t see any men here.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Rude! Iwa-chan is so rude!”

“Can you act seriously for a minute, please? Kageyama wasn’t there.”

“You weren’t even gone for ten minutes,” Oikawa pointed out. “Are you sure you checked thoroughly?”

“Yes. I actually do my job,” Iwaizumi replied dryly.

Oikawa’s hand shot to his heart. “Your words break my heart. Are you trying to hurt me?”

“How’d you guess? Twilights are animals,” Iwaizumi quoted in a mocking tone, stretching the tags around his neck into sight. His face was impossible to read.

“Try saying that again when you stop marking your territory,” Oikawa shot back lightly, stepping forward and catching the tags in his fist. He pulled Iwaizumi forward, knocking foreheads. “Now we’ve got a job to do, Hajime. Let’s go.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes with a tired hand. “What do you possibly want to do now?” he asked, brow knotting in confusion. “I thought your plan was to beat them up a little. Teach them a lesson. We can’t do that now. Kageyama isn’t at his place, and the D/3 disappeared. Kindaichi couldn’t follow him, so we have no idea where he is.”

“Iwa-chan, there’s a reason I’m not just a pretty face. I have a plan~.”

“And here I thought you _were_ just a pretty face.”

“More, Iwa-chan, I am _more_ than a pretty face.”

“You are a liar, I suppose,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“I also have a sword. May I continue please?”

“Carry on.”

“Thank you,” Oikawa replied, bowing mockingly. “Now, where was I?”

“Pretty face.”

“With a plan! I already sent out a patrol to start a scuffle with Karasuno. Daichi always has that big tag of theirs out and about at this time of night. We’ll use it to our advantage.” He turned away, beginning to walk down the hallway again. Iwaizumi paced beside him, his bulky build contrasting Oikawa’s lean form.

“What exactly are we doing, Assikawa?” the twilight growled.

Oikawa opened the front door of the mansion and stepped out into the night. “We’ll just leave a message. Stop worrying, Iwa-chan!”

“Dumbass, the only thing I can do around you is worry,” Iwaizumi replied angrily, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “You’re staying behind me for this fight.”

“I never said it was going to be a fight,” Oikawa pouted, flipping his perfect hair across his forehead in a way he knew would annoy Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, ignoring Oikawa’s vain attempts to distract him. “Your fingers keep twitching to the sword you never use unless you want it to be a bloodbath. If it’s not going to be a fight, put up your sword.”

“Too late for that, we’re already outside~,” Oikawa hummed with all the confidence of knowing he had won the argument. “You wouldn’t want me to be defenseless if it _does_ become a fight, do you?” He spun in a lazy circle, arms hanging out at his sides, head thrown back to watch the stars.

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa through slitted eyes. “I’m with you. You wouldn’t get hurt.”

Oikawa’s hands dropped to his sides, his mouth forming a small “oh” as he stilled and turned to face his friend. “You’re full of surprises tonight, Iwa-chan,” he breathed, but the nickname had none of it’s usual lilt.

“Save it for later,” Iwaizumi muttered, kicking off the wall and lurching forward to hide his flustered face. “Let’s go save Matsukawa’s squad.”

“Can I please get that in writing?” Oikawa begged as he caught up to him, shortening his stride to match Iwaizumi’s. He flourished a hand dramatically over their heads. “‘Save it for later’, he says. Iwa-chan, you should know by now that you can’t break a promise with me~!”

“I _can_ break your head.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wailed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Stop threatening me!”

They turned left, quickening their pace when the sounds of fighting reached them.

“That didn’t take long,” Oikawa commented, struggling to contain his excitement. “Let’s go break it up.”

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s jumpiness and stretched out his hand. “Stick behind me for once.”

“I’ll be fine–“

Iwaizumi whipped around to face him, dragging his hand up to cover Oikawa’s mouth and cut him off. “Just listen to me for once! What kind of guard am I if you won’t let me do my job? Dammit, Tooru, we’re partners! Don’t go into this alone!”

Oikawa stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes, slightly caught off guard by his seriousness. He maintained the eye contact–fearful of breaking it– and he raised his hands to lift away the large one blocking his mouth. “No,” he breathed, a bitter smile crossing his face. He kissed the inside of Iwaizumi’s wrist, over the pulse. “I will never be alone. You’ll follow me on the path to hell. That was our promise.”

“Damn straight,” Iwaizumi growled back, tugging away his hand and turning. “Someone’s gotta take care of your selfish ass.” He began to walk towards the fighting, tugging a gun out of its hidden holster on his waist. Oikawa strolled after him, hands straightening his already-perfect hair.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air as Iwaizumi fired a warning shot into the sky. He strode forward, his free hand pulling out another small pistol that he aimed at the head of one of Karasuno’s men. It was unnecessary however; his glare stopped everyone in their tracks. A short twilight that Iwaizumi recognized from meetings dropped the man he was holding, but not before sending a quick punch to his head, knocking him out cold. Iwaizumi watched him fall and winced internally. _Sorry, Matsukawa._

  
“What’s this?” Oikawa called out, halting behind the menacing figure of Iwaizumi and laying a hand on his broad shoulder as if to keep him back. “Now is no time for games. I’ll call my men off and let you walk away unharmed if you would only do me a small favor.” He flashed a bright smile at the small group of Karasuno, but his eyes glinted dangerously. “I’ve got a message for your boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Oikawa is so much fun tbh wow. 
> 
> I'm sure people can guess who the next chapter will revolve around. B)


	3. Dragged To the Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga wake to an alarming (and ever charming) message from Oikawa, passed along by an ever-anxious Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about 2k of pure daisuga intense fluff moments in the beginning
> 
> also SPIDER-NOYA

Daichi stiffly dragged himself to a sitting position, pushing off his covers and swinging his feet off the large bed that dominated his darkened room. The tile floor was cool on the pads of his feet, making him wince and lift them to hang a few inches above the ground. He yawned and blinked the sleep from his eyes, scratching his shoulder as he turned to glance behind him. The steady rise and fall of the blankets beside him revealed Suga’s delicate frame, his gleaming silver hair starkly contrasting the black pillow he hugged.

Daichi allowed himself a small smile and reached out with a hesitant hand to lightly brush Suga’s cheek, eyes softening as he gazed at him fondly. Suga stirred, his eyes flickering open sleepily.

“Morning already?” Suga yawned, scooting closer and pressing his face into Daichi’s thigh. He hummed happily, wrapping himself in the covers and closing his eyes.

“No,” Daichi whispered quietly in return, running his fingers through Suga’s silky hair and leaning back against the headboard. “It’s still nighttime. I couldn’t sleep, though.”

“Mmm,” Suga hummed again, curling against Daichi for warmth. “I can help with that.”

Daichi laughed, slowly raising his legs back onto the bed and adjusting Suga’s head to rest in his lap. “How do you figure?” he asked, tipping his head forward to stare into his partner’s face.

Suga blinked his eyes open, smiling serenely as he stared into the dark depths of Daichi’s eyes. “Like this.” He shook off the bedcovers to free his arms and reached out, placing his fingers around the back of Daichi’s head and tugging him down.

Daichi suppressed a smile but allowed himself to be tugged down, pressing his mouth against Suga’s. His hands moved to gently caress both sides of his partner’s face. “Your plan is failing you,” he murmured, tracing Suga’s soft jawline with fluttering fingers as he leaned down for another kiss. “This is waking me up.”

“Ah, that’s too bad,” Suga sighed, not sounding disappointed in the slightest. “It was a valiant effort on my part.” He smirked and let go of Daichi, moving away to crawl off the bed.

Daichi made a noise in protest and shifted his legs, dragging Suga into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his face into the crook of Suga’s neck and breathed in deeply, pressing a kiss onto the pale skin and nuzzling it with his nose.

“Daichi,” Suga laughed, arching his neck away and pushing Daichi’s face away with a hand. “That tickles!” He pressed his back against Daichi’s chest, happy enough just to feel the touch of skin on skin.

“I can’t help it,” Daichi complained, pressing his forehead against Suga’s bare shoulder. “It looks so nice.”

Suga raised his arm behind him to wrap around the back of Daichi’s head, knotting his fingers in the short hair that smelled of fresh soap and lemon. He tilted his head to the side to kiss Daichi gently, cradling Daichi’s face between his own cheek and shoulder. He pressed another kiss against Daichi’s soft cheek, smiling to himself as an idea formed. “I think I’ve thought of a way to get you back to sleep,” he whispered, pulling away and twisting to look at Daichi.

Daichi pulled back as well, flashing a small grin. “Oh?” he asked. “And what would that be?”

“Turn over,” Suga replied, crawling out of his lap and pushing his shoulder to turn him. “Lay on your tummy.”

“What exactly are—“

“Shh!” Suga protested, pushing harder until Daichi gave in and plopped onto his stomach.

“Can I at least look?” Daichi grumbled, voice muffled by his pillow.

Suga grinned impishly, happy Daichi couldn’t see his glee. “No peeking! Close your eyes.”

“Why does it matter?” he protested quietly. “I can’t see anyway.”

Suga placed his hands on his hips and pursed his lips, glaring at Daichi until he realized that Daichi still couldn’t see him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. “If you want to be a smart-ass, I can arrange for you to sleep outside. In the cold. Alone.”

“What? You liar,” Daichi accused. “Aren’t I the boss around here?”

Suga crawled on top of Daichi’s sprawled out form, carefully sitting down at the bend of Daichi’s lower back. The curve of his butt fit perfectly, and he could feel muscle shifting beneath him as Daichi tensed. “Shhh,” he murmured, leaning forward and running his hands up Daichi’s muscular shoulder blades, kneading his back. “We all know who _really_ runs the house.”

Daichi didn’t respond, only biting back a groan and arching his back as Suga ran his hands back down the sides.

Suga bit back a chuckle, instead leaning forward and placing his weight behind his hands as he kneaded the skin in a circular fashion, gentle but firm. Daichi groaned again, shifting his head to the side as a shiver ran down his body. Suga noticed the way he bit his lip, trying to hold back more moans.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi,” Suga murmured, sliding his body forward so he was whispering into Daichi’s ear. His hands never stopped moving, now gliding across Daichi’s broad shoulders. “You’re supposed to be _relaxing_.”

“I blame you,” Daichi muttered, eyelids fluttering but remaining shut. “You were the one who started it.”

“Take some responsibility— _you_ woke me up.”

“That’s true, but I forgot how fast you woke up,” Daichi offered honestly, shifting to the right so Suga’s hands fluttered over his neck. “Mmm, yes, right there, Suga, yes.”

Suga shook his head and smiled, sliding back to his original seat, hands traveling down Daichi’s spine. “Well,” he began, voice lowering an octave as he teased playfully, “if we’re both awake, and we have a few hours until morning—“

“Suga, no,” Daichi interrupted immediately, head shooting straight up as he braced himself on his elbows. He twisted his neck to stare at his partner, his eyes so wide that he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “That’s not a good idea, don’t you remember last time—“

“Daichi,” Suga protested, “come on, what are the chances of—“

“It’s really not a good idea—“

“But, _Daichi_ —“

“Don’t you dare give me puppy dog eyes, Suga, so help me god, I will blindfold you. We are going to snuggle and go back to sleep, even if I have to tie you the bed.”

“Kinky.”

Daichi blushed, glaring back at Suga. “That is not what I meant.”

Suga sighed, plopping into the empty space beside Daichi, rolling to face him and give him his best puppy dog eyes. “Just this once? Make an exception?”

“Well,” he relented, “I think I have some rope in the armory.”

Suga slapped Daichi’s shoulder, leaving a red handprint that stood out in the moonlight filtering into the room. “That isn’t what I meant either.”

Daichi sighed, giving in. “Alright, alright. Fine. But for the record, it’s not because of your puppy eyes.”

Suga flashed a dazzling grin before his hands shot out to throw off the covers tangled about Daichi’s legs. “Your biggest weakness has always been my puppy eyes, admit it,” he declared as he began to tug Daichi’s boxers off his hips.

“No way,” Daichi retorted with a smirk, sliding his hands beneath him to raise his body off the bed and help Suga remove his only piece of clothing. “Asahi’s stare is way worse. I can’t even look him in the face. He always looks like a kicked puppy.”

Suga halted his attempts to wiggle Daichi’s boxers off. “Why are you bringing up Asahi when I am trying to seduce you?” he cried indignantly. “Honestly, Daichi. And he’s just had more practice than me. I have a very respectable pout.”

Daichi laughed, throwing his head back. “Suga, nobody pays attention to your pout but me. The rest are too worried about where you’re keeping your knives.”

“And wouldn’t you like to find out,” Suga added darkly.

Daichi sat up with a grin, his hand snaking forward. “I know exactly where you keep—“

The sound of running footsteps in the courtyard below interrupted the moment, and they sprang apart in an instant. Suga scrambled off the bed to leap to the window, peering out as Daichi dropped to the floor to rummage under the bed for his pants while also hurriedly pulling up his boxers.

“It’s the night patrol,” Suga declared calmly, turning from the window and watching Daichi struggle to pull his pants over his thighs. “Toss me mine.”

“Working on it,” Daichi replied through gritted teeth as he hopped in place, finally managing to get them around his waist. He toed Suga’s pair, kicking them into the air as he buttoned his pants. “How much time do we have?”

“Knowing Noya, we’ve got half a minute.” Suga snatched his pants in midair, snagged a shirt off the floor, and ran to the bathroom. His bare legs flashed in the faint light as he skipped into the smaller room and slammed the door shut behind him. “Tell me when he’s gone!”

Daichi grunted in response and picked up a dark shirt from the floor, struggling to put it on as he arched his neck to glance out the window. He tugged at the slim sleeves, but the thin material threatened to rip—the shirt didn’t fit around his large arms. His mouth dropped open as he realized in horror that he hadn’t worn purple that day. He glanced up, clenching the shirt in his fist. “Suga!” he hissed, running to the bathroom door and shaking the knob to no avail. “Suga, you have my shirt!”

“Sorry!” The muffled reply came, but he didn’t open the locked door. Daichi could hear Suga choking back a laugh from inside the bathroom, and he vowed to throttle him when he had free time.

“I swear, Suga, you’re such an ass sometimes,” Daichi began loudly, taking a step towards his open closet to grab a white shirt he could see poking out. He stretched out his hand, his fingers brushed against the soft fabric–

The window burst open and Nishinoya leaped into the room, panting wildly.

“Daichi, you won’t believe what happened! There’s–“ he broke off, blinking owlishly as he stared at Daichi’s bare backside, his outstretched arm, and the buttoned shirt that he was still holding. “Oh. Ohhh,” he said, whistling to himself as he realized what he had burst in on. He looked around, frowned, then crouched to the floor to glance under the bed. “Where’s Suga?”

A howl of laughter sounded from the bathroom and Daichi whirled to face the short twilight. “Noya, what the hell are you doing?” he asked in a strangled voice, despite his face looking eerily calm.

Nishinoya stopped laughing and gulped. He edged away instinctively, circling around Daichi slowly until he reached the front door. He had forgotten how scary Daichi could get when he was annoyed. His smile looked as if it had been plastered on, and Nishinoya could hear him grinding his teeth from where he stood. He made a snap decision and figured his best chance of survival was with honesty. He forced a bright smile, still edging backwards until his slim figure was pressing against the door. “I would never have interrupted you guys if I had known you were doing it right now, of course, boss.”

“We weren’t doing anything.”

Daichi was smiling so pleasantly, Nishinoya thought his face would break, but he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander across Daichi’s chest. His mouth settled into an unbelieving smirk when his gaze dropped. “Your fly is down.”

Daichi lowered his hands slowly and zipped his pants, smile disappearing and eyes hardening. “Maybe you’d like to explain why you climbed up two stories to jump through my bedroom window. _Again_.”

“I had a valid reason,” Nishinoya pointed out. “An important one.”

“It damn well better be,” Daichi growled.

Nishinoya gulped again. “Our border patrol got into a skirmish with Aobajōsai an hour ago. The pretty leader left you a message.”

“Pretty leader?” Daichi muttered, then blinked in understanding, anger dissipating. “Oh, Oikawa. That doesn’t matter right now, it can wait. How’s the patrol?” He turned away and finally grabbed the shirt from the closet, buttoning it on with deft hands.

Suga entered the room again, fully dressed. Daichi’s shirt was too big on him, but he was almost done tucking it into the back of his pants, hiding the excess material. The sleeves were rolled up just slightly below his elbow, showing off his slightly freckled forearms. When he was done tucking in the shirt, he tilted his head towards Nishinoya, eyes curious. “Any injuries?”

“I got hit in the head, but I don’t feel it now!” Nishinoya declared, almost proud of the fact.

Daichi stepped up and whacked him lightly on the arm, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he hovered around the twilight, examining his head. “You didn’t dose up for the fight, did you?”

Nishinoya stuck out his tongue, glaring, but he was happy for the attention. “Of course not. Celebrer is cheating in my book. Asahi just whacked me in the head when he was flailing to get away from Seijou’s Hanamaki.” He turned his head from side to side, preening like a bird as Daichi continued to hover. He slicked his bangs back and grinned at Suga. “I got to knock out his taller friend, though, so it all worked out. I finally got to use Tanaka’s special attack move,” he ended happily.

Suga frowned. “Was that the move he used to knock out Ennoshita last week?” Nishinoya nodded excitedly. “Noya, that’s literally a punch to the head. It isn’t anything special.”

“You’ve gotta yell when you do it. That way your fist connects with a BANG.”

Daichi placed his hand on his temple, rubbing it tiredly. Now he was really wishing he had slept a bit longer. “Any _notable_ injuries?” he asked. Nishinoya was an amazing fighter and a highly ranked twilight, but it was always a pain to drag useful information out of him. Which was why he was usually partnered up. Daichi perked up, glancing above the short twilight, his eyes roaming the empty space. “Where’s Asahi?”

Nishinoya made a face. “I told him to find the doctor from Fukurōdani, but he’s heading towards your office to meet you there.”

Daichi gestured in exasperation for him to go on.

“Oh, right. Notable injuries. He’s got this nasty-looking cut on his arm. Ripped his shirt and everything, but that’s when Oikawa broke up the fight, so I couldn’t get payback. Asahi says he’s fine, and I wrapped it up. I’m just worried about contamination. Everyone else just has bruises and paper cuts basically.”

“You might’ve mentioned Asahi first?”

Nishinoya shrugged. “You’ll probably reach your office before he does. He’s taking the long way around, like always.”

Suga sighed, heading towards the door. “Noya, jumping through the window is not a shortcut. That’s a break in.” He shook his head, sighing, and stepped past the short twilight. “I’m off to fetch Akaashi. And you’d better stay away after what happened last time,” he warned Nishinoya as he stepped into the hallway. “I don’t want to find you twitching on the floor, overdosed on downer because you jumped at him again.”

Nishinoya trailed behind him, muttering profanities under his breath. “You’d think he’d be used to folks jumping at him, with the boss he has.”

Daichi stepped out behind them, confident Suga would get to Akaashi’s place well enough by himself. Despite Akaashi being the right-hand man of Fukurōdani’s boss, Bokuto, the doctor housed separately and provided treatment to the majority of humans and twilights in the city. Granted, his prices ran higher for rival houses, but Daichi would take what he could get. Plus, Suga had built a big enough reputation that he would be fine on the streets alone. His soft smile had never once matched his sharp knives.

Yawning, he snapped his fingers to Nishinoya and began striding to his office, not slowing down. The twilight kept up, taking long strides that were almost lunges.

“Wanna hear the message?” Nishinoya asked.

Daichi waved him off. “Asahi will tell me. I need you to check up on the patrol. Who all was on it?”

Nishinoya counted off his crew on his fingers. “Asahi, Ryuu, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.”

“Check on Tsukishima, but don’t let him know you are. He’s prone to hide his injuries, I just want to make sure he’s really okay. Then send Tanaka to bed. I don’t think he’s slept since two nights ago. I don’t need a drunk Saeko pounding on my door, screaming at me for running him to the ground.”

Nishinoya nodded solemnly. “I understand. Big sis is scary when she’s drunk.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Daichi added. “One more thing. Tell Ennoshita to change the locks on the liquor cabinet. She keeps picking the new one and drinking everything.”

“Anything else?”

Daichi stopped in front of his office door, grabbing the knob. “That’s it. When you’re done, head to bed yourself. I’ve got some new people to introduce to you bright and early in the morning. I need you to look out for them so they don’t do something stupid. Just think about it like this: you’re their teacher.”

NIshinoya physically vibrated in place, unable to contain his happiness. “Yessir!” he cried, twisting away and shooting down the hallway, jumping in joy.

Daichi shook his head, biting back a smile as he swung the office door open. He had never seen Nishinoya so excited to sleep before. Then again, Nishinoya was always excitable, except when he was on duty and intensely focused. He glanced upwards, stepping into the office and praying that Nishinoya wouldn’t jump through another window to find Tsukishima. The tall boy would not appreciate his antics.

“Daichi!” A voice called from the far side of the room. A tall, bulky figure slinked away from the wall and stepped into the light. His suit jacket was missing, and the left sleeve of his cotton shirt was rolled up to his elbow, the edges stained dark red. He was holding a towel against his forearm, the white fabric forever ruined. Locks of brown hair fell across his forehead, escaping the messy bun on top of his head.

“What happened?” Daichi questioned, reaching for Asahi’s arm to examine it. “Can you bend it? How much blood did you lose?”

Asahi cringed as Daichi twisted his arm, prodding the cut. “I hesitated,” he whimpered sadly, looking very much like a kicked puppy when he met Daichi’s eyes.

Daichi froze and forced thoughts of Suga from his mind. Now was not the time. He forced a cough, releasing the injured arm. “You have enough power to punch a hole in the wall with your bare hands, and yet you never use it. Asahi, we’ve talked about this.”

“Please don’t give me that face,” Asahi begged, pulling his arm away and pressing a stained towel against his arm. “I’ve learned my lesson. Don’t give me the disappointed father look.”

“I don’t have a disappointed father look,” Daichi protested, offended.

“You do, and it’s always directed at me.”

“I’m not old enough to be a dad!”

“But you’re still disappointed,” Asahi wailed.

“That doesn’t matter!” Daichi retorted. “Asahi, you’re the leader of the twilights of the Karasuno house! You need to start acting like it! They look up to you! You have the power and the strength, you just need to believe in yourself! Our house is nothing without you!”

“Daichi, you say that, but—“

“I say it because I mean it,” Daichi interrupted, eyes flashing. “I’m done with this conversation. Don’t get hurt like this again. Suga’s fetching Akaashi and a quarter of the fees are coming out of your pay. Hesitations kill, Asahi. Don’t let them kill you.”

“Yes, Daichi.”

“Good. Now, then. What’s Oikawa got to say?”

Asahi lurched into a chair, slumping and groaning. “He was talking nonsense. I swear, nothing made sense. Something about a Chibi-chan and a Tobio-chan. He said you would know.”

“Dammit,” Daichi cursed. “How did he figure out so fast? Was he watching us?” He leaned against the wall and stuck his hand in his pant’s pocket, rummaging around until he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He lit one up, the faint glow reflecting off his face.

Asahi shook his head anxiously, accidentally applying more pressure to his injury and wincing. “I don’t know. It has to do with the celebrer supply. Chibi-chan mugged some of his guys? It didn’t sound good.”

Daichi slapped his forehead. “Dammit, Hinata! Why the hell would he attack Aobajōsai for it? They already distribute celebrer to the twilights, he can’t go robbing them for more. He’s gotta fucking buy it.”

“Hinata?” Asahi asked, worry written all over his face.

“A tiny twilight that we now have to take care of, due to Kuroo’s smooth talking. Also, an A/0 called Kageyama Tobio would be your ‘Tobio-chan’.” He laughed dryly. “I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

The blood drained from Asahi’s face. “The King of the Court? That twilight? The rogue that’s been going around killing high ranking twilights and stealing their tags? The one that carved his name across the chest of Aobajōsai’s Grand King? I heard that he wraps the hilt of his sword with every set of tags he wins. He’s got at least eight A ranks, maybe.”

Daichi frowned, blowing a smoke ring at Asahi. “Where do they come up with that crap? He hasn’t carved or killed anyone, otherwise the police would be out for his arrest. I mean, more so than they already are. And do you really think Oikawa would allow some snot-nosed brat anywhere near him with a sharp object? Believe me, Kageyama isn’t anything more than an awkward kid.”

“Of course,” Asahi muttered. “Because all the awkward kids nowadays carry swords around with skill on par with the Grand King, master of the sword.”

Daichi dragged in a breath, pausing to level a stare at the large twilight. “There aren’t any kids in this city who haven’t learned to defend themselves. It’s survival of the fittest. Remember us? Kageyama’s no different than Suga, you, or me. We’re all just struggling to keep our heads above water, and we don’t care who we push down into the deep.”

Asahi shivered, sitting up straight and stretching his legs. “Do you think they’ll turn out like us?”

“To be this good-looking? No way,” Daichi replied with a trace of a smile. “But, in all seriousness, I hope not. If the rumors are true…well, we’ve all got dark pasts, growing up here. You can’t escape it, just accept it and push on. Just…keep an open mind with them, that’s all I ask. Who knows, maybe they’ll bring our house back to our former glory instead of the ragtag group we are now.”

“Maybe,” Asahi repeated, staring at the far wall. “It’s all up in the air. The city’s felt…different these past few weeks. Something’s up, and I feel that we’re about to get stuck in the middle of it.”

Daichi clapped the twilight’s shoulder, flicking his cigarette ash into an ashtray on his desk. “Always so dramatic. We’ll ride out this storm like every other we’ve done. Now head downstairs before Suga gets back with the doc. Both of them hate waiting, but Bokuto hates it even more, and I don’t wanna hear him yelling at me for hogging the time of his second.”

“Yessir,” Asahi replied, dutifully standing up and moving out of the office. He paused before he left the doorway, turning with hope in his eyes. “I don’t suppose I can get out of the next meeting you have…? Since I’m handicapped, you know.”

Daichi pointed to the door. “Out,” he commanded. “The meeting’s tomorrow night. You’ll have plenty of time to rest until then. And Nishinoya will be there to protect you, scaredy cat.”

  
“Dammit,” Asahi muttered gloomily, beginning his trek down the hall. “It was worth a try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPIDER-NOYA IS THE BEST NOYA he probably would love spiderman okay js
> 
> I'm updating tags because I've got more of the plot fleshed out, just wanna warn people a while before i start the heavy angst okay


End file.
